5 Year Reunion
by munchkinxxx
Summary: Noah and Rachel dated for most of their high school years, and tried to have a long distance relationship when the graduated and Rachel moved to New York for college and Noah stayed in Lima for college, they spilt when he phoned her one night and a boy answered, they broke up and haven't spoke since, when they see each other again - will he let her explain and give them another go?


_5 Year Reunion_

_Puck's P.O.V_

_I walked into the choir room and immediately heard her laugh, the girl i'd loved since we left this place 5 years ago, she was sitting laughing at something with Santana and Kurt, i stood at the door watching her, wondering why she cheated on me._

_"You still love her, don't you" someone standing beside me said quietly, i turned and seen Finn Fucking Hudson, i smiled slightly_

_"After 5 years of not speaking or seeing her, yeah after her cheating on me, yeah" sighs, before giving him a man hug "how are you man"_

_"I'm great, San's 5 months pregnant" smiles, then looks at him serious "she cheated on you?, are you sure that doesn't sound like Rach?"_

_"Congrats man, and yeah I phoned are one night and a guy answered her phone" looks at him "look man i don't wanna speak about this"_

_"Dude, Puck my man!, the band was great the other night" Artie rolled over to me, and we done our hand shake, i felt her eyes on me as soon as i heard him shout on me_

_"Thanks artie, they were awesome and it was a great crowd" chuckles _

_Rachel's P.O.V_

_When i heard his name, i couldn't help but look up at him, he was still has handsome as he was 5 years ago, I wish i knew why he thought i cheated on him, i was too busy staring at him i didn't hear my name being shouted..._

_"Rach, Rae - Berry!" claps her hands in front of her best friends eyes, knowing what she was staring at "BITCH!"_

_"W-what?, what's wrong tana?" looking up at her standing in front of her _

_"I need to pee" glares at her_

_"ok, i'm coming" stands up taking her hand,smiles "lets go tana"_

_We walked out of the choir room, passed Noah and Finn, I laughed when Santana slapping Finns ass and i shouted "10 Points!"_

_Puck's P.O.V_

_I watched her walk out with Santana, and decided that i had to find out why and who he was once and for all and then maybe i could move on._

_"I'll be back in a minute man, there's something i have to do" walks away from him, towards the girls bathroom were i seen her standing, i sighed before saying "hi"_

_"N-noah, hi" looks at him nervously_

_"How's New York?" shuffling from one foot to the other_

_"Actually, i moved back to lima - 4 years ago" looking at the floor_

_"I need to know why" looks at her_

_"Know why what?" looks back up at him still nervous_

_"Why you cheated on me?" leaning against the lockers_

_"I-i didn't cheat on you Noah" sighs "the night you phoned me, i had left my phone at the cafe i was working at back then and one of the guys that worked there answered it - he was gay i'd would never of cheated on you" _

_"Y-you didn't cheat on me?" looks at her,shocked_

_"No she didn't asshole, now move so we can get back to everyone and try enjoy this weekend with everyone" grabbing rachels hand,trying to drag her away_

_"You go ahead tana, i'll be there in a minute this shouldn't take long" smiles at her best friend_

_"You sure B?" sighs as she nods her head "You hurt her - again, and i'll kill you i didn't get to do it last time cause she stopped me, pregnant or not i'll kill you alright?"_

_"Yes Satan i got it" I looked at her as she nods and walks away, I turned back to Rachel "Y-you didn't cheat on me?"_

_"No, i didn't cheat on you noah why would i cheat on the guy i loved since sophmore year!, i can't believe that you thought i would cheat on you and that you didn't trust me, and what hurts the most is that i'm still in love with you and i don't know how to move on!" turns to walk away_

_"I love you Rae!, i've always loved you please i'm so sorry" grabs her hand, feeling the sparks that he used to feel everyday._

_"it's too late Puck, y-you accused me of cheating - i can't be with someone who doesn't trust me" she pulled her hand out of his and walked away_

_"Rae, please i'm sorry" i shouted after her, sees her shaking her head punches the locker "FUCK" I walked back to the choir room slowly and saw her talking to Mr Schue_

_"How'd it go man?" Looking away from her i saw Finn standing there in front of him_

"she didn't cheat man, and i ruined both our lifes for 5 years - she still loves me" looks up at him

"I know she does man, give her time and show her how much you still love her, she'll forgive you puck"

"did you know she moved back here 4 years ago?, cause we've seen each other every year and you haven't mentioned her once" looks at him

"eh...look man it wasn't my-" I interupted him

"I can't believe you man, i could of found out the truth 4 years ago - i could be standing here with the love of my life as my WIFE"glares at him as everyone turned around looked at me

"you still could of found out the truth 4 years ago,if you'd of called her or actually you could of let her explain the truth 5 years ago and have her as your wife, it's not my fault puck!" he glared back at me

"Screw this, i'm outta here" walks out of the choir room..


End file.
